12 Days of Blondie
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: 12 Magical Days of Mac Getting Whumped And Everything In Between! Enjoy the Madness!
1. Day 1

**AN: IT'S ABOUT FREAKING TIME PANCAKE! I know. I suck. Time really got away from me with Thanksgiving and such. I'm also a babysitter once more. I've actually missed it and it feels nice to have a little one running around again. The baby girl I'm caring for is so sweet. She just turned one and is learning to walk. She's a cuddle bug and a smiley little thing. Black Friday, I went back to my tattoo shop for their $40 deal and got some new ink! Like my first tattoo, I've been keeping a close eye on it because as y'all know I've had skin infections before and they're not fun. Also, NaNoWriMo has kicked my butt. I didn't reach my goal but hey, I did better than I expected which is good enough for me. Alright, I just want to remind everyone I will NOT be accepting requests for this fic and requests for the whump fest are CLOSED. With that said, let's get a move on!**

 **Summary: 12 Days of our Favorite Blonde Haired Blue Eyed Agent! Whump is afoot with everything in between! Ready for the madness?**

 **Mistakes? Dinkleburg. Flames? Goodie! I love s'mores!**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **1 Round of Zombies**

"Call of Duty?" Mac asked looking at the game he had unwrapped.

"The new Call of Duty! We have to try out Zombies!" Riley exclaimed happily.

It was Christmas morning and the little family was gathered at Mac's place to open presents and spend the day together. They were all in pajamas and each had a mug coffee next to them. Mac booted up his X-Box and handed Riley and Bozer a controller then popped the game in. Jack and Matty sat back with amused grins on their faces. They were ready for the madness to unfold.

When the menu came up, Mac selected Zombies and the trio selected their characters with their weapons. After all the modifications to their weapons and making their controls were the way they wanted them, they were ready to do battle. Mac selected a small cabin as the first stage and the round began.

The first round went well as did the second and third, but the fourth was when things got a little harder. Jack and Matty had been taking pictures and recording videos of their kids' bonding with another.

"Where am I?!" Mac exclaimed. "I need to go! I need to go! I need to get the hell out!"

Mac moved his character up the second set of stairs in the kitchen area and ran right past a zombie.

"I didn't even see him! Corner! Corner! My kingdom for a corner!"

Riley and Bozer were trying so hard not to laugh with Jack and Matty. They were failing. Mac was too busy firing off shots and not getting killed.

"YEET! Eat that grenade bitch! YEET TIMES TWO!" Mac shouted throwing grenades at the hoard.

Matty leaned over to Riley who was now trying to revive a dead Mac.

"What does 'yeet' mean?" Matty asked not stopping her recording.

"Different things, but when someone throws something they shout yeet," Riley explained.

"You kids and your lingo," Jack said taking a sip of his third cup of coffee.

"I'M OUT OF AMMO! I NEED TO SKRT SKRT OUT OF HERE!"

"Mac, calm down it's a game," Jack said.

"THERE'S A FREAKING ZOMBIE UP MY ASS AND I HAVE NO AMMO! I CAN'T CALM DOWN!" Mac shouted.

Mac did manage to buy more ammo and was back in the fray.

"I'm outie! I'm outie 5'000!" Mac exclaimed running his character downstairs. He hit the grenade button and launched one into the hoard. "YEET!"

After another two rounds, the group died. Mac turned to Bozer and Riley to ask if they wanted to try a different map and found the two laughing hard.

"What's so funny?" Mac asked.

Matty showed Mac the video she recorded and Mac blushed hard.

"No more internet for you kiddo. Or Call of Duty for that matter." Jack teased.

Mac stuck his tongue out and challenge Matty and Jack to work together to defeat the hoard and see how many rounds they could survive. The two took the challenge and grabbed the controllers from Mac and Riley as they were the first and second players. Jack and Matty switched characters and weapons with the help of Riley. When the two where ready, they chose the same map and the game began.

Mac, Riley, and Bozer were laughing hard as they recorded their mother and father figures yelling at each other while trying to survive.

This Christmas morning was one they won't soon forget, and who knows, maybe Christmas Zombies might be a new tradition.

 **Macs dialogue came from me when I played Zombies with my youngest brother during his Thanksgiving break...*yeets self into a hole***

 **Until Day 2!**


	2. Day 2

**AN: It's hard to write when you're busy chasing a one-year-old around. The joys of being a babysitter, but dammit I love it and the little girl I babysit. She's such a happy little thing. Always smiling and giggling. She can take a flying leap and face plant on the floor and giggle as if nothing happened. She's a good sweet natured baby. I love her. Dammit, I got baby fever and it sucks because I'm not ready to have kids of my own just yet. Moving forward, just a few things before we move on. One, the whump fest is on hold until this over. I still have your prompts in my mug and ready to go. Two, I'll be posting (or at least try) multiple chapters at a time. I'm going to try and write them on days that I don't have the baby. Three, that's it. Let's go!**

 **Mistakes? Curse you Box Ghost! Flames? Delicious.**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **2 Broken Fingers**

Mac was sitting on the floor in front of his motorbike examining the area he was currently working on. He had been working on the bike for some time now, hoping to restore to its former glory or make it brand new in some sense. He had been hoping to have it finished by now but some pieces and parts were either broken beyond repair, missing entirely, or they simply aren't on the market anymore. So repairing the bike was proving to be quite the challenge but Mac does love a good challenge.

He placed down a part he had been tinkering with to fit a part he had ordered online and stretched. He glanced at his watch and found he had been sitting here for the past three hours. He started at nine and it was now noon.

"Bozer would have a fit if he sees I haven't eaten lunch yet," Mac muttered to himself.

"Good thing I happened to stop by then, eh kiddo?" A voice asked from behind him.

Mac turned to see Jack giving him his best dad look while setting down food bags on the island counter with the drink holder.

"Hey, Jack. What are you doing here?" Mac asked. "Not that I'm not happy to see you on this lovely Saturday."

"Was bored and decided to see what my boy was up to," Jack said. "Where are the Christmas decorations? Usually, you and Boze have them up right after Thanksgiving."

"In the attic. I was going to bring them down later," Mac said pulling out a container of fries from one of the bags and munching on a couple.

"I'll help you. Seeing as Bozer isn't here. Where is he anyway?" Jack asked settling down on a stool and pulling out a burger box from the other bag.

Mac pulled out a box of nuggets and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. He wished they were dinosaur shaped, those were the best. After swallowing the bite he answered Jack's question.

"He's with Leanna on some spa weekend," Mac said.

Jack made a crude joke that had Mac giving him the "you seriously went there?" look. Mac rolled his eyes and finished his lunch. When things were cleaned up and thrown away, Mac and Jack tidied up the house then moved some of the furniture around so they could easily set up the tree and such. Mac put his bike and tools away then headed up to the attic to help Jack bring down the Christmas stuff.

Jack handled the tree and some of the bigger stuff while Mac carried down the many bins of Christmas stuff. If y'all thought Halloween was big at Macs, Christmas was bigger. Mostly because Bozer would buy decorations out of the wazoo every year. Mac tried to home make them one year and Bozer forbade him. He was allowed to make paperclip ornaments but nothing more.

"Buzzkill," Mac muttered to himself.

Not even paying attention, Mac grabbed a bin that underneath a heavier one and instead of removing the heavier one first or grabbing the bin by the handles, he reached underneath it and tried to lift them both. Bad move.

 _I know. MacGyver you idiot. You should've removed the heavier bin off first or at least grabbed the handles. Instead, you didn't pay attention and now our fingers on the left hand are trapped underneath. Lesson learned and next year, I'm taking a vacation._

Mac was now sitting on the couch a few hours later with his left index and middle finger splinted and taped together with an ice pack resting on top of them. Mac had his hand resting on a pillow in his lap. He watched as Matty, Jack, and Riley danced around the house decorating. He pouted. He wanted to help but Jack banned him and exiled his butt to the couch.

"Better not pout Blondie. Santa knows all." Matty teased lightly.

Mac chuckled lightly then frowned again.

"Hey, be glad it's only your fingers and not your hand. If it were your hand you'd be grounded from missions and on desk duty with me." Matty said.

"Yeah. You'd kick my ass after the first day." Mac said with a smile.

"I would. A bored Mac is a trouble Mac. You're like a husky." Matty chuckled.

Mac laughed.

"I know this sucks, but hey at least you're not grounded," Matty said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Jack called from the den.

Mac groaned and Matty laughed.

"Come on puppy, let's start the baking. You can be my sous chef." Matty said.

"M'not a puppy," Mac said and followed Matty into the kitchen to start baking.

Well, one good thing came of this. He wasn't grounded.

 **Mac is totally a puppy. Btw, does anyone else miss Mac's inner monologues? I do.**

 **Day 3 coming!**


	3. Day 3

**AN: Time to write until my fingers fall off or until my headache returns...thank god for Advil. Today is one of the days where I don't have the baby (so is tomorrow), so I will try to get as many chapters out as I can. I still have the SPN 12 days to complete as well so I really need to haul ass and get this done. Oh! Did y'all hear that Mr. George Eads quit MacGyver?! I'm really hoping it's only a rumor but something tells me otherwise. Mac and Jack need each other like air! Seriously. Moving forward, I was listening to the radio with my dad the other day and this one thing came on the station. After a good laughing fit, I somehow thought of Mac and Bozer doing this but differently. So...here we are...hooooooo lawdy...**

 **Mistakes? God, I suck...Flames? *Venom smile* How sweet.**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **3 minutes or hours?**

Mac and Bozer lay in underneath their Christmas tree limp and happy. Very very happy. The two were giggling until the giggling turned into loud belly laughs. There were moments where the two went silent thinking hard on something they said, then went back to giggling.

So what is wrong with them? They're high. Pleasantly and happily stoned. How did it happen? Well, Bozer left to pick up some stuff from a new bakery that opened up not too long ago and was given an extra ingredient he didn't order. He wanted to start on his Christmas baking early and decided to give the new bakery a chance. He ordered all of the supplies and ingredients online. He picked up his order and didn't notice the extra ingredient. Bozer decided to make a test batch of brownies that he had been wanting to try and make for a while. Cookies and cream brownies. He added in the extra ingredient into the batter, baked them, then he and Mac gave them a try.

That leads us to now.

The ingredient? Pot. Bozer unintentionally made pot brownies.

"Dude. You ever notice the lights from here look like stars?" Mac asked.

"Nah man. That's crazy though." Bozer said.

"S'beautiful man," Mac said.

The two went silent for a moment before Bozer asked a question.

"Hey, Mac?" Bozer asked. "How do reindeer fly?"

"What'cha mean?" Mac asked.

"Like Santa's reindeer. How on the planet do they do that?" Bozer asked.

"It's so obvious dude," Mac said.

"Yeah?" Bozer asked.

"They fly because of Tinkerbell," Mac said.

"Tinkerbell?"

"Yeah man. Pixie dust makes you fly. The reindeer can fly."

"Yoooooooo."

"Yeah man."

"That's crazy."

The two giggle and jumped when the door opened.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked.

Mac and Bozer sat up to see Jack. The two laughed and fell back to the floor.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked.

"Dude. We thought you were an axe murder coming for our souls." Mac laughed.

"Ooookay. Mac, what's going on with you two?" Jack asked.

"I made some brownies and they made us sooooo happy." Bozer snickered.

Jack looked at the giggly pair and put two and two together. He groaned and facepalmed. His boys were a little too happy.

"How long have you been like this?" Jack asked.

"Oh snap," Bozer said he looked at Mac who shrugged.

"Like three something," Mac said.

"Something," Bozer repeated. "Did you know reindeer fly with Tinkerbell?"

"Um...what?" Jack asked.

"Yeah dude, they fly with pixie dust and Tinkerbell has pixie dust," Mac said.

Jack stared at the boys and again asked how long they were like this. They shrugged and said three something. Three what though? Minutes? Hours? He sighed and cleaned up Bozer's mess in the kitchen. He wondered how the boys got like this and soon discovered his answer. A little bag with the pot that had been turned into powder. Jack disposed of it and brownies then sent the boys to bed as they came down from their high.

Jack was going to have a talk with the boys. Especially with Mac and his Santa Claus thing.

 **Cheech and Chong have this thing where their high and talk about Christmas on the radio. That's where this came from.**

 **See ya in Day 4!**

 **PS: Change in plans. I have the baby tomorrow but not Thursday. So tomorrow when she leaves I'll try to get more out.**


	4. Day 4

**AN: So my baby isn't coming until later in the morning, so I decided to get in a quick chapter and maybe tomorrow morning depending on how early I get up, I'll get day 5 out or at least started then when my baby leaves and I haven't finished day 5, I'll finish it and get to work on more days. Hopefully, by Saturday this will be finished and I can get my SPN 12 days finished. Moving on! I decided to challenge myself and you by making this chapter as vague as I can get it. So I want to hear your theories about what happened and what happens after. Let's see if anyone can guess the plot I had in mind or get close to it ;) Good luck.**

 **Mistakes? What can I say? I'm trash apparently. Flames? *takes a bite of s'more***

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **4 Guess On What Happened.**

Mac huffed and puffed heavily through his nose after struggling to break free of his bonds. He practically mummified in duct tape. The tape was wrapped around his ankles up to his calves, thighs to his hips, arms and torso were also wrapped up, his wrists were pinned to his chest with his hands completely covered in the tape and finally, the tape had been wrapped around the lower half of Mac's face effectively gagging him.

The boy after being covered in several layers of tape was thrown into a concrete cell. There was only one light in the room and has no windows. The door was also windowless and is made of steel.

Mac struggled again but to no avail. He just couldn't break free.

'Jack...come on...haul that ass, please.' Mac thought to himself.

He had no sense of time either. He didn't know how long he had been there. Had it been hours, days, weeks? Had he missed Christmas? He hoped not.

He wanted to go home and celebrate Christmas with his family.

Mac closed his eyes and willed Jack to show up.

 **Alright my loves, let's hear those theories!**

 **Until Day 5!**


	5. Day 5

**AN: *takes Advil for a headache and sips her soda* Good morning or afternoon. Depending on when this is posted. If y'all read the last two chapters, I get the baby today as her mom had a schedule change and has tomorrow off. I decided to at least get this chapter started and finished later if I didn't this morning. So let's do this *sips soda* Also, girl really? Soda? Why not coffee to wake you up? I'm pretty sure I've said it in the past but there's something in coffee that gives me a headache and hurts my tummy. No, it's not caffeine. If it was, I wouldn't drink soda. Plus, I'm also writing as a way to wake myself up. Despite being able to go from comatose to alert if need be I seem to wake up from the bottom up. Let's do this.**

 **Mistakes? I'm half asleep. Flames? Thanks for keeping me toasty warm.**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **5 am Wake Up Calls**

Mac rolled over and snuggled further underneath his blankets. He was comfortable, warm, and definitely not ready to get up. He was drifting back off when he heard his bedroom door open. He didn't think much of it as Jack had a tendency of checking up on him multiple times in the morning until he got up if he wasn't already awake by the time Jack got there. He just let his mind drift back off slowly and was almost back to sleep when his bed began shaking.

"Wake up Mac! Come on! It's Christmas!"

Mac groaned at Bozer's antics and opened his eyes to read his alarm clock. It read 5:30 am. Mac was going to strangle Bozer for getting him up this early. It might not seem like it, but Mac wasn't a morning person. At all.

"Boze, man. It's too early. Go back to bed." Mac slurred sleepily and rolled over again, his back now facing the other boy.

"I can't sleep! I'm too excited!" Bozer exclaimed.

Mac groaned again and shoved his head under his pillow as Bozer resumed jumping on his bed in order to get him up. Mac was two seconds away from kicking Bozer off his bed when the jumping stopped. Mac heard a voice he was all too familiar and smiled. He freed his head and got comfortable once more. Jack was here and would deal with the hyper and too awake Bozer.

He felt Jack fixing his blankets more snug around him and his large paw brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Thanks, Jack," Mac slurred.

"You're welcome bud. Go back to sleep. I'll keep Bozer out of trouble." Jack said softly.

Mac hummed and heard the laughter in the man's voice and listened to Jack. He drifted back off.

Until 8 am and this time, Mac did kick Bozer off his bed. Bozer squawked as he fell off the bed and Mac laughed. He grabbed a fresh pair flannel pajama bottoms and one Jack's long sleeve t-shirts he stole years ago and showered. Once he was clean and dressed, Mac went to the kitchen and poured himself some coffee.

"I can't believe you kicked me!" Bozer pouted.

"You shouldn't have woken me up at an ungodly hour," Mac said taking a bite of the cinnamon roll Jack placed in front of him.

"I told you, I couldn't sleep! I was too excited." Bozer defended.

"Uh-huh. Next time I'll break out the duct tape and paperclips." Mac said with a Grinch-like grin.

Bozer flinched knowing full well what the blonde boy could do with duct tape and paperclips. Bozer swore to behave next year and not to wake Mac at 5 am. Unless it's Matty calling with a case.

Lesson learned. Maybe.

 **I'm not a morning person...can't ya tell?**

 **Until day 6!**


	6. Day 6

**AN: Baby has left and it's time to get to work! The plan tonight is to get at least days six to eight maybe even nine done tonight and tomorrow ten to twelve. That's the plan anyway. Moving forward, I'm actually surprised I was able to get day 5 out this morning. I was literally half asleep when I wrote it, but it did help wake me up so that's good :) Got all of my Christmas shopping done and most of the stuff I ordered is here! I'm now waiting on one item that hasn't arrived yet, according to Amazon it should be here Monday. I'm hoping it is. I got everything else and they're all wrapped and ready to go! Go me! Have any of you finished your shopping or got anything wrapped?**

 **Mistakes? Still trash. Flames? *pets head* You precious thing.**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **6 Lovely Little Thingamabobs**

Mac was in charge of decorating the tree and the house as Bozer wasn't home to do it. He and Leanna are spending one week with his parents and another with hers. Mac always made his ornaments. There were paperclip shapes, the garland made of red and green duct tape, tinsel made of wire and CD bits, the star was made from a piece metal Mac found on the side of the road, and then the fake snow was made of spray paint and some spongy material. Once the tree was decorated, Mac got the house ready. The last thing he put out were the lovely little thingamabobs.

Mac over the years made these thingamabobs for each member in his family. No one was sure what part of Christmas they represented but they knew who they represented and they loved them all the same.

The first was made out of glass and handled with a gentleness people rarely see with the blonde boy. The glass object was a mix match of glass pieces and Mac always hung it in a spot by the fireplace. This way when he turned the lights off, the fire and tree lights created an aurora. This precious and beautiful object represented Mac's mother.

The second was a mess of broken car parts. It was supposed to look like three presents stacked on top of each other but it came out wonky looking, however, it was sturdy and strong. Like Jack. This was placed in Mac's room.

The third was made from different pieces of broken china and looked like some kind of angel, caring and nurturing. He placed it in the kitchen next to the stove where Bozer always placed it.

The fourth, a little tree made of computer parts. This was placed in the den next to the desktop computer. Riley was not only smart and reliable but quick as a whip when it came to tech. Mac could always count on his sister.

The fifth was created from different pieces of metal and laced with a soft cloth. It was in the shape of a candle. Guiding, firm, and yet loving. Obviously Matty. This was placed on the shelf by the door.

The last was made from parts and pieces of the five objects in the shape of a star. This represented everyone in his family. This was placed in his front window, so when he came home he would see it and smile.

These six lovely little thingamabobs might seem strange and flat out unappealing to people who visit but to Mac they were perfect.

 ***pets puppy Mac* You are so cute!**

 **To day 7!**


	7. Day 7

**AN: My hands are so dry they hurt! Lotion (even the intense relief stuff) isn't helping. Might be time to see a dermatologist or before I shell out hundreds of dollars I don't have, any suggestions or remedies for relief (and yes, I have upped my water intake...still nothing)? Anyway. Why do I wait until the last minute to make my best friends Christmas present? Goodness gracious. I had my shopping done like, two weeks ago and I'm just making her present now. Pfffffffft. Procrastinators unite! Next week. Alright, let's get the show on the road!**

 **Mistakes?...Flames? *yawns***

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **7 Blessings**

"Mac and Cheese!" A little girl greeted happily as she jumped into Mac's waiting arms.

"Mabel the Table!" Mac greeted back just as happily and hugged the little girl.

Mac stood up and looked at the girls' mother who was smiling at the interaction. The little girl absolutely loved their neighbor Mac. Bozer was great too but the mother trusted Mac a little more.

"Thanks again, Mac. I know it's short notice but with George deployed and Andrew still in school, it's hard to find someone to watch her." She said.

"It's no problem, Mrs. Branson. I'm happy to watch Mabel. I'm just glad my boss gave us the week off." Mac said.

"I'm grateful. I would take Mabel, but when she comes with me to the soup kitchen she asks the hardest questions and seeing people like that, I know it weighs on her." Mrs. Branson said.

Mac nodded and the two talked for a few more moments before she said goodbye again and left the two.

"Alright, Mabel how about a snack while we do your homework?" Mac asked.

"Yes please!" Mabel exclaimed happily racing inside.

Mac chuckled followed after her. Mabel made herself at home as she usually did and sat down in front of the coffee table on the floor. Mac would sit on the other side and help with her homework. Her school didn't let out for Christmas break until next week. Mac walked into the living room with a tray that held two glasses of milk and two plates that had a slice of red velvet cake on each.

"Oh, cake!" Mabel hummed.

"Yup. Bozer made it for a party last week and there were some leftovers. So I figure we help out and eat some of it." Mac said placing the tray down.

Mabel hummed in pleasure again and took a plate with a glass of milk. She thanked Mac and pulled out her homework after taking a bite of cake.

"So, we do we have?" Mac asked taking a bite of his own slice.

"My teacher, Mr. Ahmed, wants us to write down seven blessing that we're thankful to have during the Christmas season," Mabel said. "Other than family and friends, I can't think of anything."

That wasn't surprising. Most children, especially those that didn't grow up in a religious household, don't really understand that concept as most parents don't take the time to explain it very well to them.

"Well, I can tell you seven of my blessings and maybe that will give you some ideas," Mac said.

Mabel nodded and opened her sparkly notebook and grabbed her neon pencil.

"Blessing one, I got to spend time with my mother before she died. She died when I was pretty young and not a lot of kids have moms or even know them." Mac said.

Mabel looked at Mac and made a note. She remembered meeting a kid at the soup kitchen whose mom went missing when he was a baby. He never met her.

"Blessing two, my grandfather. Not only did he raise me after my mom died he gave me this house so I can have a roof over my head." Mac said, he watched as she made another note. "Three, I have a father figure and a mother figure that watches over me and my siblings like a normal parent, and they love us very much."

Mabel nodded and made some more notes.

"Blessing four, my siblings. We might not be related but blood isn't everything." Mac said.

"It isn't?" Mabel asked.

Mac shook his head and explained it to her. She understood it pretty well.

"Blessing five, being able to help the people that need it in different but helpful ways. Six, becoming friends with those I've helped." Mac said. "And last but more important. My life. Everyone's life is precious."

"Even the bad guys?" Mabel asked.

Mac nodded. Mabel made more notes and decided to move on with her other assignments. Soon the two were done with homework and their snacks then it was time for Mabel to go home.

Three days later Mabel came racing over as Mac and Jack were stringing up the lights outside, and showed Mac her blessings project. She got an A plus on it. Mac beamed at the last blessing. It read: I'm blessed to have my friend Mac and Cheese in my life. Not only is he a great friend, he's an awesome teacher! I love him.

Mac gave her a big hug and whispered in her ear, "I'm blessed to have you as my friend and student. Love you too, Mabel the Table."

 **D'awww! Mac, you are too precious.**

 **Onwards to day 8!**


	8. Day 8

**AN: Whoo! Day eight! Getting this done yo! Lol. After this, I might be done for the night. Nine might have to wait until tomorrow. Maybe. We'll see after this chapter. Been on an old cartoon binge again. Ninja Turtles are my favorite. The newer ones, I couldn't get into. The art styles are fine but I don't really find them appealing. The stories...could be better. Sorry fans of the newer versions. I love older cartoons not just for the stories but I adore hand-drawn animation. It's magical. Just my opinion. What do you guys prefer? Cartoons of old or cartoons of new? I very much prefer cartoons of old. Never gonna change. Alright, let's move!**

 **Mistakes? I'm falling asleep. Flames? You sexy bitches you.**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **8 Hours in Silent Nothing**

Mac sat in pitch darkness not knowing how long he had actually been here or how he really got here. He, Jack, Riley, and Leanna were on a mission in their own backyard when it, of course, went wrong. The bad guys had been more prepared than they thought and now here he was. Silent nothing. Not even a speck of light to give him any clues as to where he might be.

'I hope Jack and the others are safe. I know Christmas is days away and while I hope they haven't forgotten me, I hope they spend Christmas with their loved ones.' Mac thought to himself.

Suddenly a single light appeared in the distance and something told him to go to it. A familiar voice called to him and he got up. He hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should follow the voice or go to the light.

He decided to follow the voice and see what happens. Something told him the light would lead him astray and somewhere he didn't want to be. He followed the voice until a bright light took over and he opened his bleary eyes.

"Mackie! Thank god!"

Mac looked over to see Jack sitting beside him and smiling like he won the lottery.

"Jack?" Mac croaked.

"It's a Christmas miracle. I thought I lost you bud." Jack said softly.

Mac asked what happened and Jack told him the bad guys got the upper hand and poisoned Mac after they got separated. It took eight hours but they finally found the antidote and Mac would be fine after some bed rest.

Mac looked around and found his hospital room had been decorated for the Holidays and the rest of his family sleeping peacefully in a nest of pillows and blankets on the floor. He smiled. He hadn't missed Christmas and his family was still here. He closed his eyes and drifted off in a peaceful light.

 **Like day 4, I decided to keep it vague and let your imaginations run wild.**

 **Day 9 inbound! Tomorrow. I need sleep.**


	9. Day 9

**AN: *sleepily slinks in* S'up? God, I slept in late. Then again I didn't fall asleep until like two am so...pffft. I wanted to be up at my normal time so I could get a big head start on this. Oh well. The goal today is just to get this completed so y'all can enjoy it. Sounds good? Awesome. So the George rumor is true...I'm crying! No one can replace him and Jack. I wish he would reconsider but I understand his reasoning. Moving on. Once this is finished, I'll get right back to the whump fest! So no, I haven't forgotten about you guys and gals. Alright, I think I've said all I needed to here so let's get going!**

 **Mistakes? I'm not perfect. Flames? Aaaaaah...warm.**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **9 Paperclips**

As he listened to Matty, Mac plucked nine paperclips out of the bowl and began to bend them into shape. The others including Matty watched as Mac effortlessly bent and twisted the metal into the shapes he was thinking of. Since Christmas was coming up fast the team figured he was making Christmas shapes. They were right. Other than Halloween, Mac loved Christmas time. Sure, it made him miss his mother and grandfather but he came to accept that Christmas no matter was a time of happiness with family blood or not. It also gave him a chance to act his actual age.

He placed his first shape down on the table. It is a bell. Mac wasn't one for Christmas movie but he did like some of the music. Carol of the Bells was his favorite. It had been his mother's favorite and would play or sing it year long. She even used as a lullaby when he was baby. He had grown to love it.

The second is a tree. He knew his mother loved to decorate theirs when she was still alive. Until he met Bozer, he decorated one alone. Then he met Jack, Riley, and Matty and suddenly he didn't have to do it alone.

The third is a reindeer. Each Christmas Santa's reindeer travel the world to help Santa bring the world kindness and happiness. Mac did the same with his family.

The fourth is Santa's sleigh. Not only the jolly man's car but one of his treasures. Mac smiles as he reminded of Jack and his car. Jack treasures it.

The fifth is Santa's hat. Very stylish. Legend has it that the wild MacGyver will wear one if you give him one.

The sixth is a snowflake. It rarely snows in LA unless you live close to or in the mountains. Mac's grandfather has a cabin in the mountains and Mac will go there sometimes during the winter to see the snow, and yes, he does build a snowman.

The seventh is an ornament. Round and beautiful. Something to admire like his mother and his family.

The eighth is teardrop shape. A light. Bright and guiding.

The last and final, a star. Full of life, love, and light.

"Gonna hang those on the tree blondie?" Matty asked with a knowing smirk.

Mac nodded and walked over to the small Christmas tree in the War Room and hung up the shapes. They made the best ornaments.

 **One done three to go!**

 **Day 10 incoming!**


	10. Day 10

**AN: Here we go again, baby dolls! I've noticed I haven't really whumped Mac in this series of one-shots. It's been lighter. Which is nice don't get me wrong. Moving on! Does anyone else turn their lights off at night and sit by the Christmas tree? I do. It's awesome. If you don't celebrate Christmas, what do you celebrate and what do you when others are celebrating this holiday? I have a friend that celebrates Hanukkah and when I'm celebrating Christmas with my family she goes to the movies with her mom. They have this love for low rated and cheesy movies. Like me and my love for old cartoons. The stories, the animation, and that cheese. Like so much cheese. I live for it. Alright. Let's get to it!**

 **Mistakes? Perfection's overrated. Flames? Y'all are too cute!**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **10 Minutes in Hell**

Mac groaned and rolled over. It seemed like every other Christmas he would catch some sort of bug. This Christmas was the unlucky one and he caught the flu. It started out as just a runny nose then the next thing Mac knew he's hacking out his lungs and blowing his nose every thirty seconds. Mac wrinkled his nose hoping to fight off the sneeze but failed. He grabbed a tissue with a shaking hand and blew his nose. He lazily let the tissue fall into the waste bin he placed beside his bed. His bedroom door opened to reveal Jack. The man walked in with a tray and set the try on Mac's bedside table.

"Hey, buddy. Medicine time." Jack said.

"Not hungry." Mac rasped and he covered his face with his arm.

"I know kiddo, but you know as well as I do that you shouldn't take any medicine with an empty stomach," Jack said. "Bozer went out and got you Nyquil. The strong stuff too. It'll help you get some sleep. Please bud."

Mac lifted his arm and looked at Jack and nodded. He sat up and smiled at the bowl of soup. It wasn't potato like he liked but it was Jack's grandfather's recipe for chicken noodle which was awesome.

"Your granddad's recipe?" Mac asked with a smile.

"Good for what ails ya," Jack says with a smile and a wink.

Mac chuckles and slowly eats his soup while talking to Jack. After he eats, he takes the gross Nyquil and falls asleep. His sleep is anything but peaceful.

 _Mac wakes up with a groan and coughs. He feels hot like he's burning. He looks around and sees Phoenix is on fire. He gets up and runs for it. While running he shouts for his family and checks in rooms that he can get into. He coughs harshly as the smoke gets thicker and the air thinner. He slowed to a stumble and sinks to his knees. He couldn't go any further. A firefighter comes in and picks him up then rushes them both out of the building._

 _Mac tells the firefighter to wait and go look for his family. The man doesn't listen and takes Mac to a waiting ambulance. The firefighter looks at him sadly and shakes his head. Mac cries as he's transported to the hospital. He can hear the voices of his loved ones._

 _"Why'd you leave us, Mac? You could've saved us!" Riley accused._

 _"For someone so smart you weren't too smart tonight," Bozer said._

 _"What the hell Baby Einstein? Why'd you leave us? I thought we were family." Matty sneered._

 _"Some friend you are. I thought of you as my little brother. Hell, sometimes I called you my kid. I was wrong." Jack said with venom._

 _Mac pleads with them, saying he was sorry over and over. Suddenly an icy sting pierced him so hard, the pain was unreal. He screamed and cried for his family despite them hating him. He begged them for their love and forgiveness. This goes on for what feels like hours. The pain was too much._

 _Mac blacks out._

The blonde boy wakes up to stare at a familiar white ceiling. He hears a beeping noise to his left and looks over. A heart monitor and an IV stand. Mac feels something on his upper lip and in his nose. He lifts a hand to see what it is when a hand on his wrist gently pulls it away.

"Leave it, Mackie. It's helping ya," A voice to his right said.

He looks over to find Jack. He tries to speak but ends up coughing. Jack helps him to sip water and Jack explains what happened. A seizure. Mac's fever shot up quickly and he had a seizure. Jack rushed Mac to Phoenix medical right away and was whisked away for treatment. While not uncommon for adults to have seizures when they have high fevers, it wasn't unheard of.

Mac told Jack his dream as he apparently talked, shouted, and screamed while he was asleep. Jack gave Mac a big hug and let the rest of the gang hug him as well since they came in while Mac was telling them the story. Matty threatened to kick his ass if he believed what they said in the was true, that and if he got sick and scared her like this again.

"Now then, you're on desk duty with me until I say you're good," Matty said.

"But-" Mac began with a pout.

"No buts, you listen to your mother young man." Jack said in his best 'dad' tone.

Mac rolled his eyes but listened anyway. The next he was cleared to go home with close supervision and celebrated Christmas with his family.

 **I did a little research on seizures and high fever in adults and the majority said while it's not common it's not unheard of.**

 **11 up to bat!**


	11. Day 11

**AN: Two down! Nearly there! Nearly there! So I know I already did this idea but I want to add another person to the mix, because why the frack not. Alright, I won't keep you because I want to finish this quick and get the last chapter done and out before I fall asleep XD I'm really tired.**

 **Mistakes? *sighs* Flames? Mmm s'mores.**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **11 Something or Other**

Mac, Riley, and Bozer were sprawled out on the living room giggling and smiling like goofy goobers. Bozer had once again made special brownies and this time, Riley wanted to join in on the fun.

"Hey, guys?" Riley asked.

"S'up?" Bozer asked.

"What's up with Santa?" Riley asked.

"What'cha mean?" Mac asked.

"Like, what's up with the hat? It's stylish don't get me wrong, but dude? Why not a beanie?" Riley asked.

"Maybe he likes Legend of Zelda," Mac said.

"Duuude, what if Santa is Link but older?" Bozer asked.

"Bruuuuuuuuuuuuh," Riley said.

"Boze man, that's an awesome theory," Mac said.

"A game theory!" Bozer shouted.

"Bish, you ain't MatPat," Riley said.

The three laugh before going silent for a moment.

"How do you think Santa gets along in the desert? Like how does he cross it?" Bozer wondered.

"His sleigh turns into an ATV and the reindeer take off to help deliver gifts across the desert." Mac slurred.

"Yoooooo. That's sexy." Riley said.

They laugh again, go silent, and giggle.

"What's going on in here?" A voice demands.

Matty and Jack both walk in with their best mom and dad face, arms crossed on their chest. The three look at each other and bust out laughing.

"Oh snap! We busted. Like Phineas and Ferb!" Mac laughs.

"Bruh. They were never busted." Bozer giggles.

"Snap son you right!" Mac exclaimed.

"Guys we so grounded but is cool cause we like ice," Riley said.

The trio laughs again but they were right. They were grounded. So very grounded.

 ***sips hot chocolate* Yup.**

 **12 on the way!**


	12. Day 12

**AN: WE MADE IT! 12 DAYS OF BLONDIE IS COMPLETE! Did you enjoy the ride? No. Oh well. There's always next year ;) I sure did have fun though. I wish I could've stuck with my schedule and got it done when I planned but you know. I can't stick to schedules to save my life. Moving on, let's hop right into the last day. I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed this. Even if it's a little! Here we go!**

 **Mistakes? *yeets self into a hole* Flames? Y'all make me feel so warm!**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **12 Christmases**

First Christmas:

Mac was such a tiny baby but being born prematurely you were bound to be a bit small. MacGyver's mother held him in her loving arms in front of the tree that was lighting the dark room. The baby had woken to the thunderstorm outside and was now calm as he stared in wonder at the pretty lights on the pretty tree in front of him. His mother's warm voice washed over him.

"Your first Christmas Angus. You won't remember but you'll cherish it all the same." She whispered.

Christmas wonder:

Three-year-old Angus sat in front of the tree admiring it. Music played in the background as the adults talked. Mac squeaked as he picked up from behind by his mother. He giggled happily and snuggled into her.

"Pretty mama." Mac cooed and pointed to the tree.

"Yes, it is pretty. Christmas is a time of magic and wonder." She said.

The three-year-old agreed.

The Christmas after you're gone:

Mac's mother passed away not too long ago. Christmas wasn't going to be the same now. His father was trying his best but it wasn't the same. He wrote Santa a letter asking to bring his mother back to him but the letter went unanswered, leaving the boy broken hearted.

The Christmas you abandoned me:

Mac couldn't believe it. The most wonderful time of year was here once more and his father had abandoned him. No words, no explanations, no nothing. Just ups and leaves. Mac cries. First his mother, now his father. Who next?

A friend for Christmas:

Bozer was had become his best friend and he was grateful for him. He spent Christmas with him, his parents, and his grandfather. It was a happy Christmas as no one left him behind.

Alone for Christmas:

Mac's grandfather passed and he wanted nothing to do with Christmas. He sat alone in his tree house or lab as he called it. Alone. Everyone was gone. Bozer tried to get Mac to come over but he refused. He was alone.

"Why does everyone leave me?" Mac whispered brokenly.

Christmas with your bestie:

Mac had been spending Christmas with Bozer and his family since his grandfather died. He was glad not to be alone for once. Blood doesn't define family.

Christmas in a new but familiar home:

Mac was back in his grandfather's home, now his and celebrating Christmas. Bozer had moved in and was in the kitchen cooking up Christmas dinner. He had been kicked out but not before snagging a cookie. His best friend, an amazing dinner, home, what more did he need?

Christmas in the sandbox:

Mac had enlisted into the army after dropping out of college. He was sitting in the mess hall pushing his plate of food around, not feeling hungry. The mess hall had been decorated for Christmas and some of the men and women had gotten to go home, while others were in the tents video chatting with their families. Mac had called Bozer earlier and promised he was fine. He wasn't. He was a bit homesick.

"There you are kiddo. I've been looking for ya." Pena said.

"Yeah? Sorry." Mac said.

"It's okay," Pena said sitting next to him. He bumped the kid's shoulder and slung an arm around his shoulders. "Merry Christmas kid."

"Merry Christmas Pena," Mac said with a smile.

Christmas with your brother:

Mac was helping Jack decorating his tree as his grandfather and his grandmother cooked dinner. Mac had begun spending Christmas with his brother so Bozer could spend it with his family. Jack and Mac hadn't gotten along at first but became brothers after a while. The older man made it his mission to take care of his kid. Mac was happy and Christmas was a happy time again.

Christmas with your sister:

Riley had become Mac's sister in the short time they had known each other. She had come to see him as a little brother as well. The two were icing cookies as Bozer was going overboard with the cookies and other sweet treats. Mac and Riley were talking about conspiracy theories and making up their own urban legends about Christmas. The two were laughing and smiling. Soon the two were showering as they had an icing and flour war, thus getting kicked out of the kitchen.

Mother figure and a complete family for Christmas:

Matty came along and suddenly Mac had a mother figure for Christmas. It was nice. He did miss his real mother and no one could take her place but Matty was definitely a comforting presence at this time of year. His mother would be happy and grateful to Matty for taking care of her little boy. Christmas just got better as his family was complete and together for the holidays.

 **Done! That's 12 Days y'all! Peace, I'm outie!**

 **See Ya Back In The Whump Fest!**


End file.
